


D Vitamins

by owlslide



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlslide/pseuds/owlslide
Summary: Dan has a mini shirtless photoshoot in the sun, and it gives Phil ideas.





	D Vitamins

Dan smirks as his thumb hits “Add to Story” on his Instagram, sending a photo of him as he sits right this second out into the world. He’s laid stretched out on a lawn chair, almost completely devoid of clothing, aside from a small pair of black swim shorts that probably won’t ever see the general public. It’s a hot afternoon; perfect for lounging next to the pool in the backyard of their current home away from home. After a brief photoshoot of pouty, sun-soaked selfies and a significant boost to his self-esteem, Dan chose his favorite picture, added a suggestive caption about D vitamin, and posted it to his story. As the photo pings a notification on millions of phones across the world, he sets his own down on the towel next to him and turns his face towards the house. His smirk only widens as his gaze falls on Phil, who is strolling towards him in a white t-shirt and swim trunks, a very particular and familiar look in his eyes.

“Keeping the fans hydrated, I see.” Phil drawls, a small smile tugging at his lips as his eyes flick subtly down Dan’s bare body.

Dan shrugs, one hand held above his face to shield his eyes from the sun to look up at Phil. “Hydration is important.”

“Seemed like a successful batch of pictures. I mean… from my point of view, anyway.” Phil sits on the lawn chair adjacent to Dan’s, facing him. “You look incredible.”

“Do I?” Dan barely contains the laughter hidden behind his voice, his eyebrow quirked. He subconsciously runs a hand down his bare torso, bringing it to rest just above the waistband of his shorts.

“You do,” Phil leans in and puts two fingers under Dan’s chin to tip his face towards him. He presses a slow, sensual kiss to his lips as the sun beats down on their skin from above.

 

They’re kissing slowly, almost lazily, for a while before Phil’s hand meets Dan’s below his navel, and then pushes lower. He tucks his fingers under the elastic and is just beginning to tug downwards when Dan’s breath hitches and he pulls back slightly.

“Phil wait,” Dan breathes, the undercurrents of a whine barely audible in his voice. “We can’t, not here.”

“Yeah? Why not?” Phil toys with the elastic of Dan’s shorts as he bites his lip, hooded eyes meeting Dan’s.

“Someone could see… Martyn and Cornelia-” His words cut off in a small gasp as Phil’s fingers drift lower, cupping him through the fabric.

“They’re napping,” Phil says, continuing to squeeze Dan lightly through his shorts as he squirms beneath him. “Besides, isn’t part of the thrill the risk of being caught?”

One of Dan’s eyebrows raises, though his eyes soften a little as they look into Phil’s.  “You and your exhibitionism kink. It’s out of control, to be honest.”

“No kinkshaming in this house, Dan.”

“We’re outside.”

Phil strokes firmly along the underside of Dan’s cock, causing him to arch upward with a small moan. “Shut up,” he says with a small giggle, though it’s almost unnecessary, as Dan is no longer interested in talking back.

Dan sighs as he looks up at Phil from where he lays, back slightly arched, pushing his groin into Phil’s hand. “Go on, then.”

 

No further convincing needed, Phil hooks his fingers under Dan’s shorts again and tugs them down when Dan lifts his hips. His cock slaps against his tummy as it’s freed, and Dan stretches his body comfortably on the lawn chair as Phil pulls the shorts down his long legs and discards them somewhere behind him. Phil’s knees meet with the hot pavement as he kneels over Dan; he winces slightly at the burn but doesn’t acknowledge it any further as he slides his mouth down Dan’s length.

Dan sighs contentedly, then gasps a quiet moan as Phil’s hot mouth takes him in. Phil runs his tongue along the side of his dick, one hand sliding up Dan’s thigh to grip the base. The sideways angle makes everything feel different and strangely wonderful as Dan basks in the heat of everything. His eyes slide shut, a haze of orange becoming all he can see as the heat of Phil’s mouth draws him in again and again.

Phil slides his hand up and down alongside his mouth as he sucks lazily on Dan’s dick, savoring the taste of him. Dan’s trying hard not to thrust upwards into Phil’s mouth, but it’s getting more and more difficult to remain still.

 

“Phiiiil,” Dan moans as Phil’s tongue slides over the head of his cock. “Need more. Please.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Phil mummers against the slit, his lips brushing against it as he speaks. Dan nods, his lip caught between his teeth. His legs open slightly, and Phil’s already reaching into the pocket of his swim trunks to withdraw a small bottle of lube.

“Oh, look at you, coming prepared,” Dan grins. “Almost like you knew this was gonna happen.”

Phil pops the cap and drizzles a liberal amount over his fingers. “Yeah well, now I’m gonna get you prepared and coming, and I wasn’t wrong, so.”

Dan sits up a little bit. “I should fucking stop you right now for that one.”

Phil’s lube soaked fingers find Dan’s hole, one rubbing teasingly over it and Dan shudders. “But you won’t,” Phil wagers as he presses one fingertip in only slightly.

 

Dan rolls his eyes, partially in annoyance because Phil is right, partially because that single digit has started fucking him shallowly, only pushing in to the first knuckle before dragging out again. Dan’s trying not to fuck himself down further onto that digit, and his hips shiver with the effort it takes to hold still.

“More?” Phil smirks, noticing Dan’s restraint and continuing the slow drag of his finger.

“Despite everything, yes Phil. Please more.”

 

Phil pushes his lube-slick finger deeper inside Dan, enjoying the small, content moan he makes at being filled. He fingers him slowly with just one until he’s sure he’s definitely ready, then adds another. Dan pulls his legs up to allow Phil better access, knees bent. Phil drizzles more lube onto his fingers, without stopping the drag in and out of Dan’s tight hole.

When he’s sure Dan’s stretched enough, he sheds his shirt and swim trunks, his cock hanging heavy between his legs as he clambers on top of Dan. The lube, which lay forgotten on the concrete, is swiped up by Dan as he squirts some into his hand, then snakes it between their bodies to grip Phil’s cock.

 

“You’re gonna burn to a crisp,” Dan notes as he covers Phil’s cock in lube, squeezing it as he rubs it up and down. “I hope you put SPF five thousand on your ass.”

Phil groans quietly as Dan strokes him, then chuckles quietly. His fingers tangle with Dan’s as he grips the base of his cock to line himself up with Dan’s hole. “Worth it,” he sighs as he rubs the head of his dick once, then twice against Dan’s entrance before sliding just the head in.

Dan moans, head tipping back against the striped fabric of the pillow behind his head. “Better start fucking me before you burst into flames,” he breathes, his eyes half open as they gaze up into Phil’s.

 

That’s all it takes. Phil lets go and slides into Dan, bottoming out, and Dan writhes beneath him, a truly lewd noise escaping his full lips as Phil starts fucking him. Phil’s arms are on either side of Dan’s head, propping him up as he drives his cock into Dan over and over. Dan has given up trying to hold back now, and is fucking himself down onto Phil’s cock with small moans bubbling out of him with every downward motion.

The sun is relentless and abrasive as it shines down over them, casting stifling warmth and light onto their naked bodies as they pound and grind into each other. They’re sweating and sliding over each other, flushed with heat from the sun and from sex, and Dan has to close his eyes to stop them from burning. Phil eventually falls to his forearms, their slippery torsos rubbing against each other; Dan’s cock is trapped between them and he cries out as the friction of being fucked strokes against it. It’s not long after that that Dan is spurting come all over both of them, his eyes opening halfway to look into Phil’s as he does. Phil keeps fucking him, harder now, bringing one hand to Dan’s curls to grip them tight as he spills into Dan, moaning his name and dragging in and out again until he simply can’t anymore.

 

They stay like that for a minute, gasping and sticky, not really wanting to deal with the mess just yet. The sun is starting to become unbearable though, and Phil can already feel the beginnings of a sunburn tingeing his pale skin.

“I actually feel like I might spontaneously combust if I don’t move soon,” Phil mutters into Dan’s ear, slumped down against his body. He doesn’t make any attempts to move.

Dan slides his arms around Phil’s back, squeezing him once and applying a sweet kiss to his temple before letting go. “Please don’t do that.”

“Spontaneously combust or move?”

“Preferably neither. But if I had to choose, I’d say bursting into flames on top of me would be fairly shitty for both of us. So we should probably move.”

 

With plenty of groans and grimaces, they heave themselves to their feet and gather their things to move inside. Phil checks his phone as Dan searches for his discarded shorts, then chuckles softly. Dan, having retrieved his shorts from a few meters away, stops to look at him. “What?”

Phil grins. “Looks like we got you your D vitamin.”


End file.
